Real Intentions
by Tjay M
Summary: One-Shot. PWP. Lemon. Bakura x Anzu. Bakura shows up at Anzu's door in a thunder storm...


Summary: Bakura showed up on Anzu's doorstep during a violent storm and shows her a side of himself that no one has ever seen... and after a steamy moment of passion, her opinion of him is changed forever. Bakura x Anzu Lemon.

A Bakura/Anzu one shot... though I may turn it into a fic if enough people want me to.

Warning this fic contains Male/Female LEMON

It's been a while since I wrote a nice het lemon... so here you all go... for everyone who would like to read something other than yaoi.

Anzu sat alone in a Lazy-Boy recliner while reading her favorite romance novel. Outside of her cozy apartment was a violent thunderstorm; the sudden crashes of booming thunder startled her and the bright flashes of lightening would distract her, but she found the sound of heavy rain tapping her window to be soothing.

The storm was slowly getting worse and much more violent. She glimpsed up from her book and glanced at the small droplets of water running down the window, looking out over Domino City's high-rise towers. She had an amazing view of Kaiba Corp Tower. Silently she pulled on the blanket she had wrapped around herself in an attempt to keep warm. It was late and she wondered what her friends were doing. Yugi and the Spirit of the Puzzle were probably playing a game; Honda was probably trying to hook up with Jou's little sister, as always. Kaiba was more than likely working on a new project, and Bakura, well he may have been her friend... but the Spirit of the Ring wasn't, the spirit scared her. She wondered if Bakura was all right, she didn't know what he did for fun. She sighed to herself and went back to her book. She made it through one paragraph when a knock on her door startled her, and she was just getting to the best part. '_Who in their right mind would be out in this weather?_' she thought to herself as she rose to answer the door.

She placed her hand on the doorknob, turning it and pulling the door towards her, and gasped at the sight that met her eyes.

"Oh... my... Ba..." she took a step back and stared at him. He was obviously drunk, leaning on her door frame for support. He was taller than she remembered, however she had never stood this close to him before. His wild, spiky white locks were plastered to his handsome face. His crimson eyes stared at her with a burning intensity. His white and blue striped t-shirt was soaked and clung to his upper body, revealing his very muscular form.

"Anzuuu..." he murmured in a drunken stupor. His voice gave away his identity... this was in fact the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. A loud crash of thunder echoed behind him. She inhaled deeply, trying to decide if she would let him in or close the door in his face. She looked away from his intense gaze. No one, not even the evil Spirit of the Ring, deserved to be shut out. She opened the door all the way and moved aside.

"Come in, Yami Bakura." She whispered loudly enough for only him to hear, not that there was anyone else around at this time of night, especially in this weather.

He mentally smiled, his plan was working perfectly. Continuing his act, Bakura stumbled into the small apartment.

"Wait here, I'll get you a towel and try to find you something dry to wear." she announced before vanishing down the hallway that he suspected led to the bathroom. His eyes landed on the couch but he decided to remain standing until he was invited to sit. "Here you go," she said as she reappeared with a fluffy white towel. "I couldn't find anything that would fit you." she added apologetically. He was whole head taller than her.

"Thanks," he muttered uncharacteristically before drying his hair.

"You can sit down if you want." She offered after he handed her the wet towel. "Did you want a drink of water or something?"

"Water would be great." he replied, mentally cursing himself for slipping up. He was glad that she hadn't noticed how sober his last remark sounded. She left the room again. When she returned, she had a glass of water in her hand. She handed it to him and took a seat beside him.

She sighed to herself, the Spirit of the Ring wasn't as she had thought, and just maybe he wasn't as evil as he let on to be. She was pulled from her thoughts when he placed the empty glass on the coffee table.

Bakura decided it was now or never. He grabbed her right arm and pulled her into a kiss. As soon as their lips met, Anzu froze in shock and fear. She could taste the faint lingering of whiskey on his breath. She fought with herself, it wasn't right but it felt so good…and it was a fight she lost, with both him and herself. She gave in and slowly kissed him back.

She became so lost in the kiss that she didn't feel him push her down on the couch, or slowly pull her baby blue sweater up. He pulled back long enough to lift the sweater and her long white pajama shirt up over her head.

It was at the moment she realized what his real intentions were. If she said no, would he stop? Did she even want him to stop? He was now lying on top of her; he leaned down and kissed her again. He lifted her up into a semi-sitting position and his fingers played with the clip on her bra, fighting with it for only a second before unhooking the item and tossed it aside. His hands gently touched her exposed skin, running up and down her sides, over her breasts, and back down to the waistband on her light pink pajama bottoms. They were now soaked due to the water from his own pants as they pressed against hers. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband and pulled back from the kiss. He waited for her objections, but much to his own surprise she offered none. Instead she arched her hips, allowing him to remove her pants. He smirked at her willingness.

Soon she was lying below him, completely naked, while he remained fully clothed. He pressed his weight down on her and proceeded to kiss her neck.

"Ah, get off me!" she cried out. Anzu used her hands to push against his chest in an attempt to get him off her.

"Huh?" he was taken back by her sudden unwillingness to his advances.

"You're soaking wet!" she said with a smirk. She moved up the couch a bit, giving him a prefect view of her naked body. He raised an eyebrow but wasted no time in discarding his own wet clothes. He moved between her legs and kissed her again. Her hands ran down his damp skin, drawing invisible patterns on his back. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him down, his hardening erection pressed against her flat stomach causing both to moan into the kiss. Being the opportunist he was, Bakura took advantage of her opened mouth and pushed his tongue inside to explore every inch of her mouth before stoking and teasing her tongue. The thought of what her mouth would feel like around his aching cock made him shiver with excitement.

He pulled out of the kiss and focused his attentions on her throat. It was then that her hand reached between their bodies to stroke his throbbing member with feather like touches. Bakura gasped at the sudden teasing touches and, losing what little control he had left, he positioned himself and pushed into her wet, tight heat. Their loud moans were lost in another clap of thunder and a sharp gust of wind that shook the whole building.

He placed his arms on either side of her head for better leverage and waited a second before pulling out and pushing back in. He continued to thrust in and out, setting a slow and gentle pace. Her hands explored his body, leaving scratches on his back. With each thrust her moans became louder, and as the minutes flew by unnoticed their need to climax grew, as did the power and speed of his thrusts. Anzu closed her eyes and allowed her body to meet him thrust for thrust.

A thin layer of sweat covered the two moving bodies. Moans and groans of pleasure were cut off by an erotic kiss. Anzu pulled away from the kiss as the convulsions of her orgasm overcame her.

"Bakurra!" she called out as her orgasm hit her full force. The walls of her vagina closed in and tightened around his cock. He came after a few more thrusts and bit his lip to keep from moaning.

Heavy pants soothed into controlled breathing. Bakura dropped from his hands to his elbows. His crimson eyes locked with her blue ones and his hand played with her chocolate brown hair.

"You weren't really drunk, were you?" She accused as she attempted to keep her breathing under control.

"Can't say I was... but I'd say it worked," he whispered in her ear. Slowly he pulled out of her and sat up.

"You came here with the intention to fuck me?"

"That was the idea..." he smirked, however it faded when he realized his clothes were still soaking wet.

Anzu searched around the room and quickly located her clothes. "I hope you weren't planning on a great and flawless escape in this weather." She muttered after she pulled on her pants and long shirt... she didn't bother with the bra or sweater; she had a feeling that it was going to be a long night.

"Can't say I even thought about leaving... until tomorrow morning, that is." He added as he followed Anzu to the laundry room. "Perhaps what I need to take my mind off this lack of a great escape is a nice hot shower..." he murmured suggestively while playing with the hem of her shirt.

"More like a nice _cold_ shower," she shot back, but she made no attempt to fight as he pulled her into the bathroom and shut the door.

Well what do you all think? Review and let me know.


End file.
